Battle Nations
Battle Nations was an epic and addictive strategy game filled with exciting adventures and characters. Train your troops, battle your friends and other players in PvP and FvF combat, build up your Outpost, and defeat powerful villains! War has broken out on the continent of Ateria. As Captain of the 95th Rifle Company, an elite division in the Imperial Army, it's up to you to create a super weapon that can potentially eliminate the rebel threat once and for all. Join forces with a motley band of heroes and miscreants and experience a dramatic, wartime story. You're going to need to build a powerful outpost to defeat your enemies. Gather a powerful army of troops, tanks, and mercenaries to take on the mighty and powerful villains in the Northern Frontier and other locations in the Battle Nations universe. With help from Lt. Morgan, Sgt. Ramsey, Floyd, Perkins, Zoey, and many more, you'll keep the Empire safe from treachery https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/battle-nations/id453801888?mt=8. Battle Nations was available in 10 languages: English, Français, Deutsch, Italiano, 日本語, 한국어, Pусский, 简体中文, Español, and 繁體中文. Battle Nations was compatible with iOS, OS X, and Android. History Battle Nations was inspired by 's first game , a city-building simulation game that revolved around trading with other players for resources that would help expand one's city. Combining the city-building aspect of Trade Nations with the military feel of Z2Live's second game, MetalStorm: Online, along with a turn-based battle system, Z2Live was able to create Battle Nations. The gaming company, now simply referred to as Z2, released Battle Nations on the Apple App Store on November 14, 2011 at 9:15pm PST. The game was an instant hit, earning a place in the Top 200 Apple App Store games for a period of time. On September, 12 2013, Z2 announced that Battle Nations had been released on the , enabling players who owned Kindle Fire HDs to play the game on their Kindle device http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=51577. The following month, On October 17, 2013, they stated that Battle Nations had also been released on the , opening the world of Battle Nations to Android users http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=53290&p=585753. On April 11, 2014, Z2 made an announcement saying that they were creating a collaborative project to help translate the game's text to other languages http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=61753. Through Crowdin, players and volunteers help each other in translating the game's text into Czech, Dutch, Polish, Portuguese, Brazilian, Swedish and Vietnamese. To help translating, visit http://translate.z2.com/. In early September of 2014, Battle Nations was officially launched on . To commemorate this new platform, they had partnered with 's critically acclaimed and successful franchise and included Team Fortress 2 units, such as the Heavy and Scout, iconic characters in the TF2 franchise, in Battle Nations' 4.1 Patch http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=67283. This cross-over idea came up over lunch with Valve when Battle Nations was in the Greenlight process. Z2 and the Battle Nations team are huge fans of Team Fortress 2, and the cross-over is a result of the relationship Z2 formed with Valve. On February 12, 2015, Z2 announced news regarding to its acquisition by King, the company behind Candy Crush Saga https://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=70192. On April 16, 2015, Battle Nations was discontinued on Steam and Amazon platform. On September 28, 2016, the servers were shut down by Z2. Game Plot Through a robust, story-driven experience, players build up their military might and deploy forces to expand and protect their Outpost. Players have the option engage in Friend vs. Friend (FvF) combat or Random Player vs. Player (PvP) Matches. In FvF, players are be able to challenge any in-game friend they have who is online at the same time. Random PvP will set players against a live opponent from somewhere else around the world. As players slowly build their Outpost, they face constant challenging dilemmas such as hostile Raiders, thieving and murderous Silver Wolves, menacing Critters, rioting citizens, mutated soldiers known as the Infected, the remnants of an extinct civilization, and the devious and traitorous Rebel Army. Along the way, you will meet fun and lovable characters such as: the drunken, yet competent Lt. Morgan; the bold and daring, cat-adoring Sgt. Ramsey; the level-headed Floyd; the comical yet observant Perkins; the mechanical genius Zoey; and the adorable, yet ferocious, kitty, Mr. Purrface. Build and expand the Empire! Help out, fight, or invade your friends and their lands, crush your enemies, upgrade your army, and defend the Empire! Gallery 4.7 Promotional Pictures File:4.7 Chiclet.png|4.7 Chiclet. 4.6 Promotional Pictures File:4.6 Chiclet.png|4.6 Chiclet. 4.5 Promotional Pictures File:4.5_Naval_Splash.png|In-game loading screen. File:Battle Nations Naval Avatar.png|4.5 app icon. File:4.5 App Store Promo 1.png|App Store Promo 1. File:4.5 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 2. File:4.5 Chiclet.png|4.5 Chiclet. 4.1 Promotional Pictures File:4.1 Loading Screen.png|In-game loading screen. File:Battle Nations TF Avatar.png|4.1 app icon. File:4.1 App Store Promo 1.png|App Store Promo 1. File:4.1 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 2. File:4.1 App Store Promo 3.png|App Store promo 3. File:4.1 App Store Promo 4.png|App Store promo 4. File:4.1 App Store Promo 5.png|App Store promo 5. File:TF Facebook Promo.png|Facebook promo. File:BN TF Promo 1.png|Facebook sneak peek of Heavy. File:BN TF Promo 2.png|Facebook sneak peek of Scout. File:4.1 Chiclet.png|4.1 Chiclet. 4.0 Promotional Pictures File:4.0 splash@2x.png|Loading screen. File:Ashe Splash.png|Promo splash graphic. File:BN 4.0 Facebook Promo.png|Facebook promo splash graphic. File:4.0 Chiclet.png|4.0 Chiclet. 3.5 Promotional Pictures File:Loading Screen Current.png|Loading screen. File:3.5 App Store Promo 1.png|App Store promo 1. File:3.5 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 2. File:3.5 App Store Promo 3.png|App Store promo 3. File:3.5 App Store Promo 4.png|App Store promo 4. File:TN Battle Nations Promo 1.png|In-game promo 1. File:TN Battle Nations Promo 2.png|In-game promo 2. File:TN Battle Nations Promo 3.png|In-game promo 3. 3.0 Promotional Pictures File:3.0 App Store Promo 1.png|App Store promo 1. File:3.0 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 2. File:3.0 App Store Promo 3.png|App Store promo 3. 2.7 Promotional Pictures File:2.7 App Store Promo 1.png|Loading screen. File:2.7 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 1. File:2.7 App Store Promo 3.png|App Store promo 2. File:2.7 App Store Promo 4.png|App Store promo 3. File:2.7 App Store Promo 5.png|App Store promo 4. 1.0 Promotional Pictures File:1.0 App Store Promo 1.png|Loading screen. File:1.0 App Store Promo 2.png|App Store promo 1. File:1.0 App Store Promo 3.png|App Store promo 2. File:1.0 App Store Promo 4.png|App Store promo 3. File:1.0 App Store Promo 5.png|App Store promo 4. Miscellaneous File:Main Characters Splash.png|Battle Nations main characters. File:BN Imperial Artwork.png|Imperial artwork. Splash.png|2.7 Splash Screen without the Logo App Icons File:Icon 1.png File:Icon 2.png File:Icon 3.png File:Icon 4.png File:Icon 5.png File:Icon 6.png File:Icon 7.png References Category:Battle Nations